Love Without Your Heartbeat
by jarethsgoblinqueen
Summary: When Jareth offers fifteen year old Sarah her dreams, she's not sure what to make of it. Jareth is madly in love with the young girl and intends to make her his one and only queen, to rule beside him. Deciding she's not yet ready, she agrees to come back to the Underground on the night of her eighteenth birthday and live in the castle beyond the goblin city for all of eternity.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! So this is my first story here on this website and I am quite nervous of what everyone is going to think of it. But I am also very excited to get my writing online and to get opinions and constructive criticism. So right now, I'm not quite sure where this story is going to go, but I'm going to try to write my chapters ahead of time so they are well written and I don't keep you all waiting for updates. Also, I honestly do apologize if this story sucks. I'm trying my hardest here being that it's my very first Labyrinth fan fiction. And yes, I am currently listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack to get the proper mind set haha. Also I am **100% **against plagiarism, so if there are any similarities in between my story and an existing story it is honestly pure coincidence. Okay, here we go. I hope you all enjoy my story._

**DISCLAIMER: This is said literally in the beginning of EVERY Labyrinth fan fiction, but I have to say it too. I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape, manner, or form. All rights go to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm and whoever else had say in making the film.**

**Love Without Your**** Heartbeat**

Chapter 1: I Can't Live Within You.

"Your eyes can be so cruel." His voice rang out in the Escher room, bouncing along the walls and staircases making its way to Sarah's ears. His voice was intriguing just like the rest of him, it was like silk and it made her shudder every time she heard it.

"Just as I can be so cruel!" He continued, one of his magic crystals forming in his hands. He turned and threw it across the room with full force. The sound of the glass hitting the concrete of the stairs was like nails on a chalkboard, it slowly bounced it's way up to a young child dressed in a red and white striped onesie. That's what she was looking for. Her little brother, her entire journey through the Labyrinth was for this little boy; not even two years old yet. Who she wished away, not knowing the consequences that would be ahead of her.

"Though I do believe in you!" Jareth continued to sing, but at that point Sarah wasn't listening.

"TOBY!" Sarah shouted soon running past the Goblin King and trying to find a way to her younger sibling. She climbed staircase after staircase, all of them leading her to a dead end. Her little brother continued to crawl his way along the room, further away from Sarah making it harder for her to reach the infant.

"Yes I do! Live without the sunlight..."

"Love without your heartbeat..."

"I...I...can't live within you..."

She continued to yell his name until she reached the platform, right back to where she started. She had gone up every possible stairway, every possible corridor. She wasn't sure what to do until she looked down.

Toby was sitting on a stone ledge holding the crystal orb in his small hands, his wide childlike eyes stared up at her.

"Toby.." Sarah said in an uneasy voice. She soon realized what she had to do. The only way to him was to jump, it was the only way. What else was she supposed to do?

She took a giant deep breath and with all her might hoisted herself off of the platform. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead she felt she was floating. Indeed she was, she opened her eyes wide and looked at her surroundings. What looked like the broken pieces of the Escher were floating around her. _What happened? Where is Toby? Didn't I win?_ She wondered as she landed softly on a small section of platform. The pieces of concrete and stair continued to float in the air around her.

That's when she made eye contact with him, he was concealed by shadows but she couldn't mistake those eyes that always seemed to pierce her soul and make her weak at the knees. _Sarah, what are you talking about? Yes you find him freaking gorgeous but you're here for your brother. Not romance, this is not a love story. He's the villain and he always will be.. won't he?_ Her thoughts continued to echo in her mind.

He made his way out of the darkness and into the light. He was wearing the cloak that reminded Sarah of feathers of a bird, and skin tight tights that showed his manhood quite clearly.

"Give me the child." Sarah said clearly once he made his way toward her.

"Sarah, beware." Jareth warned. "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." he continued, his voice deep.

"Generous! What have you done that's generous?" Sarah replied with awe in her voice as she tilted her head to the side. _Generous?! Oh so apparently kidnapping children is being generous. _

"EVERYTHING!" He shouted startling Sarah. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked the child to be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening." He circled around her like a predator encircling their prey, getting faster and closer with every step.

"I have reordered time!" He said pointing to a clock floating in mid air along with the pieces of the Escher. "I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you!" He yelled, coming to a stop in front of her, close enough where she could smell his intoxicating scent and feel his hot breath on her face. She looked up at him, a glimmer of desire was in his piercing blue eyes.

"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He almost whispered to her, her whole body shuddered with the close proximity between them.

"Through dangers untold.. and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city." She stayed strong, her voice wavered a bit but she continued to say the lines regardless of how she felt when she was around him.

"My will is as strong as yours, and my-"

"STOP!" He yelled cutting her off completely. "Look what I am offering you!- your dreams!" He conjured up an orb in his hands just he did the first time that they met in her parents bedroom only a short thirteen hours ago. It seemed way longer than a few hours.

She contemplated a bit before saying the next line in the story. What were her dreams? Was he involved in them? Reading the book as a child she always found the Goblin King quite intriguing, but she had always thought he was pure fiction. But then he was there in front of her, sending her on the quest to find her baby brother. She wanted anything for her brother to return safely home, but what was waiting for her there? A stepmother who she couldn't stand, a father who forgot all about her old family and completely shutting her out once her mother left, and a step brother who she tried to wish away. But she was only fifteen, she was too young to look at Jareth with passion and desire. Too young to give him what he needed.

"I ask for so little, let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Jareth said to her, trying to persuade her. "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" His voice rang out.

"Can we.. can we compromise?" The young girl said, her voice stuttering, nervous of what the king's answer would be.

"A compromise can be put into consideration, only if I approve." Jareth responded. But at this point he was willing to approve of anything. He couldn't be beaten. But another part of him couldn't be without the girl, the girl with the power to beat him. The Labyrinth had warned him that his equal would be coming to him soon and here she was. He felt it was her when she made the initial wish. Her stubborn personality and strong will was perfect to rule, and to be his queen. He had come to know it during her time running the Labyrinth, and how she handled situations just showed how well fit she was for the position to rule next to him. She was breathtakingly beautiful as well, and all Jareth wanted to do was place his lips onto her soft plump ones, and let her know of his affections toward her.

"I'm willing to come stay here, if you bring Toby back home safely, but the one condition is.. I come here when I'm 18. I'll live here against my will then, but until that happens I'd like to go home. I'm not ready for this yet, I'm not ready for you to 'rule me'." Sarah finished. That was her proposition, she'd come back when she was 18. When she was a legal adult in the aboveground, when she was old enough to know what she wanted.

"It's a deal Ms. Williams." said Jareth, without a second thought. He took her hand in his gloved ones and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles, sending shivers throughout her whole being.

"Until we meet again precious." His silky smooth voice said, it soon started to fade away and everything around her faded into nothingness.

She hardly believed what happened was real when she woke up in her own bed the next morning.

_**"Until we meet again precious."**_ His voice replaying in her mind.

XOXOXO

_Okay, so that was the first chapter! A little short I know, but that was basically setting up the whole story. I'm not really going to have an updating schedule because every day is different for me so I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update but I'll be doing it as soon as I possibly can. Hopefully every day or every other day. Probably every other day. _

_It would be fantastic if maybe you could leave a review for me to give me an idea of what to work on in the next coming chapters? It would honestly make my day to see someone took the time out of their day to read a piece of my writing._

_OH! Also if you find any grammatical mistakes/spelling errors in my writing please feel free to let me know! That is always appreciated. :)_

_Okay, so ta ta for now darlings. _

_Love, JarethsGoblinQueen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi_ _guys!__ Oh my gosh, so basically right after I posted the first chapter I kept checking back literally every five seconds to see how many people viewed it and started to follow it and what not and I was SO HAPPY. Like I literally just kept smiling, and when I woke up in the morning and found that four or five people had already followed it/favorited it, that I got two reviews, AND almost 100 people viewed it I literally died. I know it's not a lot to some people but, that seriously made my day. I'll be responding to reviews at the end of every chapter so I don't continuously make these beginning authors notes very long. Okay so here is chapter two, and like I said any story similar to mine is pure coincidence as I **loathe** plagiarism._

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Labyrinth in any shape, way, manner, or form. All rights go to Jim Henson, Lucasfilms and any other person who had say in making the film. **

** Love Without Your ****Heartbeat**

Chapter 2: Always Watching.

Sarah sat at her vanity combing through her long black locks. It had been almost three years since Sarah ran the Labyrinth in the Underground, almost three years since she made a deal to give up her entire life and live in the castle beyond the Goblin City for all of eternity once the clock struck midnight on her eighteenth birthday. Which was in fact tomorrow.

Her clock was ticking and soon Jareth would be here to collect her and bring her to his world before she knows it. Life since the Labyrinth was nothing special just as she expected. Her father continued to ignore her, she felt she reminded him too much of what life had been like with her mother- his ex wife who decided to leave Sarah and her father for a much younger man who had quite a lot of money. So he created a new family; remarried and had another child and just cut her out of the picture. Sarah was just background noise, a burden. Her stepmother, Karen treated her practically the same way but worse. She just assumed that since she wasn't blood related to her, that she didn't have to treat her with any respect.

But there was one person in the family near and dear to her heart, and that was Toby. After running the Labyrinth she realized his real worth. It wasn't his fault that her parents had pushed her aside, it wasn't his fault he got the attention. That's just how it was and she learned to accept it. As she grew older she avoided her parents as much as possible and moved out the day after she graduated. It wasn't like Robert or Karen cared. Sometimes though, she was angry that Toby was another reason her father continued to push her out of his life, but then she remembers he's just a little boy. He didn't choose to hurt her.

He was almost four now, and he adored Sarah. She was more of a mother to him than Karen was.

When her parents would go out, which was practically every night, Sarah was asked to babysit. So she would drive over to her old childhood house to spend the evening with her little brother. She would build a fort in Toby's room with blankets and pillows and lay with the young boy, telling him stories, having tickle fights until he shut his little eyes and fell into a deep sleep and then she would tuck him in and put him to bed. She would sometimes tell him stories of her adventures in the Labyrinth but not very frequently, she didn't want Toby to remember that time. She was trying to spend as much time with him as possible because in a few days, she would be gone.

There was one other person Sarah thought about a lot, and that was Jareth. The time was close and she wasn't quite sure how she would react to him and his presence. She was practically a woman now, a legal adult in the mortal world. She grew up and blossomed into a woman. She was taller, and had a developed figure that attracted many boys in high school. She got the occasional whistle walking down the street, and got more attention than a teenager should. Her long black hair still cascaded down her back, it grew so long it was to her bum. Her eyes were still bright emerald, and a glow radiated from her skin.

Sarah had gone on a few dates with guys in high school and when she graduated, but she turned them down flat. No one was Jareth. She found herself constantly comparing everyone to him. In the short time she was there he captivated her. She remembered his eyes the most, whenever they looked at her she felt he knew her darkest secrets and deepest desires. She remembered the crystal ballroom, and how one look made her weak and caused her to spend a good ten minutes trying to find him in the crowd of people. His touch made her even weaker, and in the Escher room where his pure proximity had made her entire body shudder with excitement. She couldn't let that happen when he showed up. She couldn't show her weakness. For one, she didn't even know if he felt the same way, then or now.

Jareth was a king, and he could have whatever and whoever he wanted, and choosing a mortal girl who almost defeated him at his own game was definitely not going to happen.

She collapsed on her bed and began to fell asleep, the face of the Goblin King haunting her dreams.

oOo

Jareth watched the young girl from a crystal orb. He sat in the large chair in the throne room with his legs sprawled out over the sides. She was fast asleep on the large four poster bed in her apartment. Similar to the one she had as a child.

"How you turn my world you precious thing.." he sang softly in almost a whisper. The throne room was completely empty. All the goblins were in their own houses in the goblin city. Jareth was most likely the only one up in his entire kingdom, but lately it's been like that. He couldn't stop thinking about the black haired emerald eyed girl who stole his heart in thirteen short hours.

He continued to stare at the sleeping Sarah through the glass. The next day couldn't pass by quick enough. In just one short day in mortal time he would be able to go to her and bring her back to where she belonged. In the Underground, ruling beside him. The hard part was just convincing her to fall in love with him.

He felt her physical attraction to him when she ran the Labyrinth, the way she looked at him when he stared at her. The way the young girl would stutter when she talked. She felt intimidated by him but he knew she liked it. She liked the control he had over her.

Even now he could tell she was attracted to him by her dreams, but he didn't know if she really had an emotional attachment to him, or what her feelings were.

The Goblin King remembered the crystal ballroom very well, at that point he wasn't even trying to distract her from her brother anymore, even though that's what he was doing in the process. He just wanted an excuse to hold her close to him, to be the only man who would catch her eye. He had led her on a chase that night, and he enjoyed it more than he should of. _That poor girl must of looked around that ballroom twenty times before I revealed myself to her._ The king thought to himself chuckling. The way she looked that night will never leave his mind either. If she was that beautiful at age fifteen, he can't imagine what it's going to be like to see her in person as a woman.

When he finally did show himself that's when he knew that she was his one and only equal, his queen. The magic in her was evident to him, he could sense it from across the ballroom. When they touched it felt right, he knew she felt the sparks too.

The thoughts of the ball brought a feeling of excitement to Jareth's heart. The thought that tomorrow he would finally get to hold his beloved in his arms again was almost too much for him to handle.

"Oh Sarah mine.. I never wanted the baby..I only wanted you." the Goblin King said softly to himself. The orb he was watching Sarah through popped like a bubble and disappeared into thin air. It was time for the king to retire for the night himself. He made his way to his chambers and fell asleep with the thoughts of the mortal girl who captured his heart, and how she would soon be his forever.

oOo

The next morning. Sarah awoke with a start. Tonight was the night Jareth was coming, midnight on the dot he would come as an owl through her window and be ready to take her away. She was giddy yet nervous; for she didn't know how to react to this situation. She normally would have to go to work today, but since it was her birthday she decided to take today off. Not like it was going to matter after tonight anyway.

Sarah worked as a waitress in a small bar down the street for her apartment that she rented out just for the summer after graduation. She didn't care how much she spent because she knew once the summer was over she would be gone.

After contemplating going back to sleep for a good half an hour, Sarah got up out of bed and headed over to her closet. She started to shuffle through clothes to wear for this evening, and she also started to pack a bag; she didn't know if he would have any clothes or under garments for her. She searched for something flattering.

The young woman was ready to see him after three years, and let him take in how she's changed. Let his eyes soak in the woman that she's become, and let him know that she's ready to show him desire and passion. She was fond of him, very fond, and she wanted him to find her attractive.

But on the other hand, she was angry. Angry at the fact that he gave her an ultimatum, angry that at the end he'd actually won and she lost. No matter how many scenarios she made up in her head that's how it was. But mostly she was angry at the fact that she gave up so easily, she was mostly a stubborn girl who got what she wanted, when she wanted it. But his stares and his voice and his frightening yet intriguing demeanor made her go for an easy way out. She could of just ended it there, said the last line and be left alone forever.

But no, here she is packing a bag to leave the Aboveground forever. She never really knew what it entailed. Would she ever be able to leave the Underground to check on Toby? To see friends that she left behind, it wasn't really like she had any.

Sarah was conflicted but it was too late to think about it. The time to have thought about it was three years ago before she made her proposition. It was going to happen, and nothing was stopping it. If it was one thing she learned during her time in the Labyrinth, was that words were as promising as a signed contract and once Jareth made the deal, it was set in stone.

She went with a form fitting crop top and skin tight leggings to accentuate her curves, and finished packing the rest of her bag. Shoving in underwear, bras, different pants and shirts. Sarah wasn't exactly sure how she would fit in in the Underground. With the way Jareth dressed she didn't think what she had would cut it in his world. But she didn't have anything else, so what she had would have to do.

After getting her bag together, she wasn't really sure what to do with her day. She decided to stop by her father and Karen's house so she could spend a little while with Toby and maybe take him out to the park. It was possibly the last time she would ever see him and she wanted it to be memorable.

She grabbed her purse, sunglasses and keys and got in the car. She drove only twenty minutes to the house. She decided to live close enough that if Toby ever needed her she wouldn't be far, but far enough that she was away from her parents by some sort of distance.

She unlocked the door with the spare key she was given when she moved out, and was greeted by a toddler running towards her and engulfing her legs into a giant hug.

"Hey Tobes!" Sarah said in a gentle voice, kneeling down so the small boy could give her a proper hug.

She heard someone coming down the stairs, it sounded like heels. She looked up and saw Karen with a dirty look on her face. Sarah still wasn't sure if that's how she always looked or only when she was around.

"Oh Sarah, what a nice surprise." Karen said, the sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Hello Karen." Sarah replied in an equally nasty tone.

"What are you doing here?" The middle age woman asked stopping in front of her stepdaughter and her son.

"Well, I didn't have any plans today and since it's my BIRTHDAY," Sarah said with emphasis, "I decided to stop by and take Toby out to the park."

"Oh, well have him back within the hour." Karen said dryly and turned to walk in the kitchen.

Sarah picked the small boy up into her hands and held him on her hip.

"So how is my little monster." She said to him in a playful voice.

oOo

Today was a long day, after picking Toby up she drove them to the park, the same park Sarah used to playact at. Everything was still the same, except the owl that sat on the wooden pole the last time she'd been here was absent. But she'd see him soon enough.

They sat on the bench and stared at the ducks and the swans in the small pond, they even played tag a few times. Before she dropped him off home she stopped and bought them both an ice cream; vanilla and chocolate swirl covered in rainbow sprinkles.

Although she didn't get a single present, or a 'Happy Birthday' from anybody, spending the day with the youngster was a better day than she had hoped.

After all that she went home and took a nap knowing that she'd need all the sleep she could get. Because after tonight she wasn't sure when the next time she'd get a good sleep would be. When she woke up the clock on her wall said 9:00. She had three hours. Three single hours of freedom left.

What should she do with her-

Her thoughts were interupted. She felt another presence in her small apartment, like someone was watching her closely.

"Who, who is there!?" Sarah shouted jumping out of her bed and picking up the item closest to her, which happened to be a pair of scissors from her desk.

She headed into the kitchen where she heard a noise, "Come out! I know someone's here!" She shouted acting fearless, while inside she was scared for her life.

"Well hello Sarah."

XOXO

_Well that was the second chapter and I'm quite happy with it! I made it on the longer side since I'm not going to be updating tomorrow. I'm going to the city, so unless I come home tomorrow night and have a surge of ideas the next chapter probably won't be up until Friday night or Saturday morning. _

_So it would be great if you left me a review telling me what you think of the story so far. And if you see any grammar/spelling errors please feel free to let me know. _

_Now here are the reviews I'm going to respond to:_

**_Jetredgirl: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEAVING SUCH A LONG REVIEW THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY. (Composes herself) Thank you so much for saying you liked it and giving me advice! I most definitely taking it into consideration when I write Sarah's parts. I'm trying to balance her character out. And that spelling error in 'knuckles' was totally because I was on a roll and typing too fast. I thought I caught all of the little errors I had but I must of missed one haha. I've been trying to find that darn book but I heard they're really rare to find. I'm trying to track one down. But thank you so much I hope you like it so far! _**

**_Partners In Fanfiction: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! More to come soon. :)_**

**_Guest: I'm not sure who you are but I hope you like this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody. So after working and writing long into the night fueled on ice tea and chocolate chip cookies, I finished chapter three. I'm going away this weekend, and I didn't have any time to write yesterday. So I wanted to give you all a chapter because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I hope you all like it! Plus thank you for all of the incredibly sweet reviews that I've been receiving. It really makes me happy, and puts on a smile on my face. It's also great motivation to finish chapters. Thank you for all the people following it and what not. Again, it makes me very happy. I'm going to respond to all of the reviews at the end of the chapter as always. Alright, enough of me talking, here is chapter three._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape, manner, or form. All rights go to Jim Henson and Lucasfilms, and anyone else who had a say in making the film.**

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Underground Precious.

"Well hello Sarah." the mysterious voice spoke.

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. That voice could not be mistaken. It was the same voice that rang through her ears whenever she thought about him, or the Labyrinth. It still made her shiver.

"Goblin King.." the young girl said breathlessly, clearly at a loss for words. She glanced at the clock in her kitchen, it was only nine o'clock. _Why was he here? _

"I think we're on a first name basis, precious." he said smirking, "Call me Jareth."

Sarah was shocked that he was here to say the least. She wasn't expecting him yet, she hadn't even had a real chance to wake up from her long nap and now she was faced with _his_ presence.

It was still pitch black in the small room. The tile was cold against Sarah's bare feet as she walked across the kitchen to the light switch on the wall. The room was illuminated with bright light and that's when she caught sight of the king, that she dreamed so frequently about, sitting in a chair at her dining room table.

He didn't look like he aged at all, he practically looked the same. His crazy, wild mane of white blonde hair was still intact and looked perfectly styled. The winged makeup was the same, the white and black markings were drawn up to his eyebrows, and he wore the same set of armor and black cape that he wore the day she first set eyes on him.

She couldn't help to admit he looked gorgeous, and she couldn't help herself at looking him up and down over and over, memorizing his appearance and saving this picture into her memory. She must of been staring quite a long time because she didn't notice him staring back at her, he eventually cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Like what you see love?" Jareth said to the young, shocked girl standing in front of him with a smirk on his face and slightly tilting his head to the side.

He saw the red color flush to her cheeks as she bowed her head down, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

He hadn't planed to come so early, but he couldn't wait any longer to see her. In the end he was glad he didn't. The Goblin King took in Sarah's appearance. Oh how much she'd changed in the last three years. She was wearing slimming black leggings that were almost as tight as his own, and a form fitting shirt that showed a strip of her stomach. Her long black hair reached her bottom, and her eyes were as wide as ever showing him her green irises. It took all of his strength to not grab her and make love to her right here on the linoleum floor.

"Why.. why are you here s-so early..?" She stuttered out, lifting her head and looking into his crystal blue eyes with a look of pure confusion on her face.

Jareth stood up out of the small wooden chair that belonged to the dining room table, and started to slowly walk, his boots making a slight clicking sound on the tile. Every movement he made was graceful and hypnotic, and Sarah couldn't help but stare at him more. He made his way right in front of the girl, admiring her face up close. She was more beautiful and breathtaking then he had imagined; and he couldn't help but stare at her plump full red lips.

Meanwhile, Sarah tried to not be intimidated by how he towered over her, and the way he looked at her in a wolf like manner. He was so close she could smell that intoxicating scent that she still remembers from their last meeting. His scent was unlike anything she ever smelled; like wood burning, musky, manly scent. It was indescribable, but she loved it. She didn't hesitate to take a deep breath in through her nose. It made her feel light headed.

"It's only three hours my dear Sarah, not long at all." Jareth said in his thick British accent, his voice gentle and soft as silk.

"But I have three hours left. It's not my birthday yet, it's not yet midnight." She said gesturing toward the clock hanging on the wall by her refrigerator.

At this point Sarah was getting frustrated. Was it not enough that she promised to leave with him for ALL OF ETERNITY? He had to come and steal her last three hours of freedom as well? She hadn't planned to do anything with those three hours but mentally prepare herself for his coming. But she never had a chance.

"Does three hours really matter?" the king said to her.

He had a point. No matter how much she would prepare, or how many times she would rehearse for his arrival it wouldn't go the way she planned. It would still be this awkward banter. She might as well face the inevitable.

"Will I be able to see Toby again?" She asked him with a hopeful voice. She wanted nothing more than to be able to come back and check in on her little brother. Sarah didn't care about her parents, just that the little boy was safe and well cared for.

"Yes, you may." He responded blankly. "Once you move to the Underground, you'll start to obtain a little magic, but once you're-" Jareth stopped his sentence. He couldn't yet let her know about his plan to make her queen. She was already flustered as it was, and adding that to the mix would only make the anger come out in Sarah.

"Once I'm what?" Sarah asked, obviously puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing. You'll be able to see him. I swear it." The Goblin King said, trying to change the subject and move away from his little slip up.

_What was that about? _She wondered. But, Sarah sighed in relief, one worry crossed of her list. She still had a million more questions, but didn't bother asking them because she knew he would never answer.

"So are you ready, do you have everything precious?" Jareth said to her almost sympathetically; and almost gentle.

Sarah always flinched at the word 'precious'. The last words he said to her in the broken Escher room continued to ring through her ears over the past three years. She avoided the word as much as possible. But now, _he_ was saying it. The word continued to make her anxious, but also gave her a bit of reassurance.

"I have a bag in my room." She said coolly.

She walk across her apartment and into her bedroom, Jareth followed closely behind. He was almost afraid if he left her out of his sight she would disappear. Sarah picked up the bag that she packed earlier in the day. She quickly unzipped it and made sure she had everything. She realized she was missing something, something that she just had to take with her.

She walked over to a high shelf right above her vanity. She reached up high and pulled something down. It was the little music player, with the young girl in the white dress. It was covered in dust as Sarah hadn't touched it in what seemed like forever. The small item had a sentimental meaning toward her. It reminded her of the first dance she had with the Goblin- Jareth. Back when she ran the Labyrinth and he gave her the enchanted peach; sending her into a lustful hallucination.

Sarah stuffed the trinket into her bag quickly so Jareth wouldn't see that she'd taken it. But she was too late.

Jareth was fully aware of what she took, but she wasn't aware. He then felt hope for the first time in years. If she didn't care about him, why would she take the old music box?

He watched his beloved take a long look around her room, searching for anything she might of missed.

She then turned to him ready to speak.

"Will there be clothes for me there? I mean.. I brought some of my own but I don't think I have enough for eternity." Sarah said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, they're already in your chambers. I'll show you when we arrive." Jareth responded.

Another worry crossed off of Sarah's long long long list.

She glanced around the room one last time making sure she didn't forget something that truly mattered to her. She found nothing, she had everything with her and she was ready to go.

Well, she'll never be truly ready.

"Are you ready?" the king said to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said in a whisper.

"Now all you have to do is make your wish." He said.

She looked puzzled for a moment and then caught on.

"I wish.. I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now." Sarah said, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so.

Jareth grabbed her hand, and with a flash of light, and a cloud of dust the pair disappeared.

oOo

"You can open your eyes now Sarah." Jareth said. His voice seemed to echo.

She opened her eyes, once again revealing her green orbs to him. They stood in the throne room, that looked exactly the same. The chair that was there last time still existed; she assumed it was his. The room was still atrociously dirty. Chicken feathers and old rags loitered the floor. Maybe one day she would do a long hard cleaning in here. God only knows she has time for it.

"Will you allow me to show you to your chambers?" He said to her.

Sarah simply nodded her head, and followed his lead. She hadn't been anywhere else in the castle besides the throne room and the Escher room. She wasn't quite sure how she would ever learn her way around the castle. It was so huge and intimidating, just like Jareth.

The pair made dozens of turns, and finally arrived at Sarah's chambers.

"Here we are." the Goblin King said opening the large door and revealing the room.

Sarah's eyes grew wider as she entered the large room. It must of been bigger than her whole apartment in the Aboveground. The bed was in the far left corner of the room, it was a gigantic four poster bed that could hold at least four or five people. The sheets and quilt were a midnight purple color that she absolutely adored. _I wonder if Jareth did that on purpose. _She thought to herself. A large wardrobe was straight across from the door. It had two large doors that must open up to all of her clothes that Jareth said he had for her here. The vanity was to her right, it was covered in an assortment of different items, like different perfumes she assumed and pieces of fine jewelry. There were also two doors, one to her right and another one to her left.

"Here is your wardrobe, I personally had quite a few dresses made especially for you. So feel free to wear what you'd like." Jareth said to her. "This is the bathroom, you can go wash up." He said pointing to the door on the right.

"What's that door then?" Sarah questioned, gesturing toward the door on the far left.

Jareth slowly made his way to the exit of the room, "That's a door to my chambers. I'll come around to get you for breakfast in the morning. I'll be sending up a maid to assist you in getting ready." He said.

"But wait! Where are you going?" Sarah said quite loudly as he opened the door and turned to leave.

"I have duties to take care of, I am a king you know." He replied, flashing Sarah a smile with a few pointed teeth.

Before she knew it, Jareth was gone. He left her head spinning with questions.

_Why is there a door to his chambers from my chambers? Why do I need a maid? What duties does he have to attend to? _

Sarah made her way over to the long bed and collapsed. She laid there for a long while just thinking.

**_What did I get myself in to._ **

She then drifted off into a deep slumber.

XOXO

_Hey everyone! So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm getting in my comfort zone and finding it a lot easier to write now. So yayyyyyyy! _

_As always, if you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know. It is always appreciated._

_Now on to replying to reviews!_

**_Jetredgirl: Thank you again for saying you enjoyed the chapter! I looked up the book on Amazon and I plan to ask for it for my birthday! Thank you for letting me know about that, I've been going crazy looking for it. _**

**_Danni98: Thank you so much for your sweet words! It means a lot to me! Also, thank you for being caring about me updating haha. I just don't want to keep you all waiting._**

**_Juniperose: Thank you for being so sweet! It really puts a smile on my face. I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Lady Minuialwen: Here is the next chapter for you! Hope you like it._**

**_Princess of Nightmares: YAY! Thank you for saying you love my story, and that it's well written because that puts the worlds biggest smile on my face, that people actually like my writing. Here is the update and I hope it lives up to your expectations! :) _**

_Alrighty guys, bye bye for now._

_Love, JarethsGoblinQueen_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating for two weeks. I literally had no motivation to write, I had a really bad writers block and literally couldn't think of anything to do with the story. The awful thing is I kept stressing about getting a chapter up because I hadn't updated in so long. Then, I wrote the whole chapter on Saturday and was about to post it and the page accidentally refreshed and deleted the whole thing. So I had to rewrite all of it. ANYWAY, thank you all so so much for all of the follows and favorites and reviews. It makes me so flipping happy. Okay, so here is chapter four. OOO, PS: If this story is any way like any other story it's pure coincidence as I **loathe** plagiarism. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape, manner, or form. All rights go to Jim Henson, Lucasfilms, and anyone else who had a say in making the film.**

**Love Without Your Heartbeat  
**

Chapter 4: Everything Is New Here.

Sarah awoke in the massive bed sometime in the late morning, she had no concept of time here in the Underground. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Surprisingly nothing in the room had changed over night which is quite unusual for this dimension.

The room was lit by the large ray of sunshine coming through the glass balcony doors. She rolled out of the bed and decided that a nice bath or shower would do her good. She wasn't sure when Jareth would be back, maybe any second.

The floor was cold on her feet as she walked to the door that Jareth said was the bathroom. She stepped inside and couldn't believe her eyes. There was a large claw foot tub in the far corner of the room, it was large and had dozens of bottles containing mystery liquids surrounding it. There were also dozens of small lit candles floating around the room that gave the bathroom a sweet scent. A toilet sat to the right of the room, and a large sink was to the left of the room.

Sarah walked over to the large tub and began to draw her bath. The water started to pour of the nozzle, steam rising from the liquid. She skimmed the water with her hand, it was nice and hot, just the way she liked it. Sarah looked over the large amount of little bottles, she picked one up and lifted the top off to sniff. It smelled of warm vanilla, and brown sugar. She poured the contents of the small vile into her bath causing bubbles to form on the top of the water.

She slipped off her clothes from the day before and climbed into the bath. The warm water hit her skin and already began to calm her down. She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She had already been through so much, and she knew that living here wasn't going to be all peaches and cream.

_Peaches._

Ever since Sarah ran the Labyrinth, she had always been wary of any kind of fruit. Especially peaches. Jareth had given her the enchanted peach that put her into a power hallucination. She tried to avoid them for the most part, but every so often she would take a bite of the fruit hoping that it would bring her back to that dream. It never did though.

After laying in the tub for what seemed like hours, Sarah decided to finally wash her hair and her body. She cleansed her black locks with some sort of soap that smelled like some sort of fruit, and she washed her body with something that smelled of blackberries.

She then drained the tub and stepped out, her feet hitting the tile. She grabbed a robe that was hanging on a hook on the wall and wrapped it around herself. For all she knew Jareth could be out in her room waiting for her, and she didn't want him to see her naked. _That would not do._

She opened the door to go back into her room and heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked nervously, praying that it wasn't Jareth.

"Eldrin, I'm here to help you dress for breakfast with his majesty Lady Sarah." a small petite voice said on the other side of the door.

"Come in Eldrin." Sarah replied.

The door opened revealing a creature. She was very very very small, and her ears were pointed, she almost had the face of a human.

"I'm Eldrin, an elf maid hired by his majesty to help you dress, and to get ready my lady." the small creature said, with a small smile on her face.

"Well hello Eldrin," Sarah said kneeling down to shake her hand, "nice to meet you, you know you don't have to call me lady."

"No my lady, his majesty said that is your title. So that is what I call you. Do you have a dress you'd like to wear this morning my lady?" Eldrin asked.

Sarah hadn't really thought about it.

"No, I haven't. Let me go look." Sarah replied to the young elf.

She walked over to the large wardrobe next to the bed, and opened it up. It revealed to her dozens and dozens of dresses. When Jareth said he had clothes for her to wear, he wasn't kidding.

They were all made out of the softest fabric Sarah had ever felt in her life. She came across a dress that was midnight blue, and long sleeved. The fabric felt velvety. It had a sweetheart neckline, and the dress was long enough to touch the floor. It had intricate gold detailing along the bodice. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This one." Sarah said grabbing the dress out of the wardrobe and presenting it to Eldrin.

"Perfect Lady Sarah, now just sit down here on this stool so I can tie the corset." the elf said gesturing to the vanity chair.

Eldrin went to work and started to tie the corset, and help her put the dress on. Sarah had never worn a corset before, it felt like she was suffocating. After the elf woman finished dressing the young girl, she went to work on her hair and her makeup.

The elf did a simple yet elegant hairstyle, half up half down and paired it with a sapphire clip. Sarah's make up was also very simple and neutral. It made her stunning.

"His majesty should be here any moment for you my lady." Eldrin said with her hands crossed in front of her.

Only a second later a knock was heard on the door.

Eldrin walked across the room and opened the large mahogany door for Jareth.

The Goblin King walked into the room, Sarah kept forgetting just how handsome he really was.

Today he was dressed in black leggings paired with his black boots, and a black poet shirt that revealed a large piece of his chest. His signature amulet hung around his neck. His wild blonde hair was styled as normal along with his makeup.

She wanted to run up to him and tell him to make love to her right there, but she couldn't. She had to keep her composure.

"Like what you see my precious?" Jareth said, a smirk on his face.

Sarah knocked out of her trance, ignoring his flirtatious comment.

"So, we're going to breakfast?" Sarah asked, standing up from the vanity stool.

Jareth looked at the young woman in awe. She looked like one of his world and he could just see her sitting next to him, ruling beside him. It was so close yet so far.

"Yes, we are." He replied to Sarah.

He offered out his arm, and she took it in return.

"Have a good day Eldrin!" Sarah said to the elf before they left the room.

"You too my lady." The elf said curtsying.

The pair walked out of the room, and down the long corridor.

"So, Mr. Goblin King, I have a few questions for you." Sarah said breaking the silence.

"What would that be love?" Jareth responded.

"Why is there a door in my room leading to your chambers?" Sarah blurted out, "and don't call me love."

The King was taken aback by her question. What was he supposed to say to her?

"Why not love?" he said clearly trying to get a rise out of her, "Oh look, we've arrived to the dining hall." Jareth said avoiding her question completely.

_What's up with him? _Sarah wondered.

They walked over to the large table, Jareth pulled Sarah's chair out for her, she sat down. He then sat in the chair next to her.

"You didn't answer my question." Sarah said, pushing her question on Jareth.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Jareth responded with a growl.

"Because!" Sarah shouted, "I'm going to be here for the rest of my entire life, I think I'm entitled to some answers."

That was his Sarah, always stubborn and always got what she wanted.

"Fine then, if you must know so badly you stubborn girl, it's in case of emergency, you're new here to the Underground and if anything were to happen I want you to know you're safe." He said to Sarah answering her question. Even though it wasn't the truth.

"Oh.. well thank you. That's very kind." Sarah responded. After hearing his reason she felt bad for raising her voice at him.

With a wave of Jareth's hand, a buffet of breakfast foods appeared on the table in front of them.

Sarah's eyes became wide, _there was enough here to feed an army_!

There were eggs, bacon, sausage, bagels, pancakes, waffles, coffee, orange juice. Everything you could ever want for breakfast.

Sarah loaded her plate full with food and dived right in. She hadn't eaten since she had gotten ice cream for her and Toby yesterday in the afternoon.

_Toby._

How her heart ached to be able to bring her brother with her. But she couldn't. It wasn't the right thing to do.

Jareth was amused at the rate Sarah was eating. She stuffed bite after bite into her mouth. But he couldn't blame the poor girl, she probably was starving. Mortals tend to go hungry very quickly.

Sarah then shoved the last bite of pancake into her mouth, at this point she was incredibly full and the thought of eating another bite made her want to throw up.

With another wave of a hand, the table was clear and looked exactly as it did when they arrived.

"Now Sarah, I have to go take care of my duties but I brought you some company." Jareth said to Sarah as he stood up from the table.

"Who did you bring?" Sarah asked. She didn't know who would be here for her, and who could ever keep her company in this large castle.

"Why don't you go back up to your chambers and look?" Jareth said, helping her up.

She took his arm again, and he escorted her back to her chambers. She opened up the large door only to find her three closest friends in the entire world.

"LUDO! HOGGLE! SIR DIDYMUS!" Sarah screamed running to them.

She hugged Ludo first, "Sawah fwiend!" the beast exclaimed wrapping his long arms around her back.

Next was Sir Didymus, she knelt down and hugged the furry little creature, "Hello my lady, nice to see you again!"

Last was Hoggle, Sarah never thought there would be a day she would see her loyal companion again.

"Hoggle!" Sarah shouted and hugged him the tightest, "Hello.. Sarah." Hoggle said to the young girl engulfing him in a hug.

Jareth stood in the doorway, looking at how happy she was to be reunited with her friends.

Sarah turned back to look at the king, and ran into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. She didn't hesitate to inhale the scent she loved so much.

Jareth was obviously surprised by the young girls actions.

"Thank you." she whispered.

His muscles relaxed and he allowed his arms to slip around her small body.

"You're welcome precious."

XOXO

_Okay! So I hope you liked this chapter and I plan to have an updating schedule now to keep my on task, and on track. I plan to update every two days. You guys can hold me to it too, every two days I promise. _

_Also, I've become so infatuated with Mr. Bowie these last few months. Gosh I just love him desperately and I am PRAYING this beautiful man comes on tour again so I can finally get to see him in concert. That would be the coolest thing ever. If you love DB, what's your favorite song? I love all of them but right now I'm really loving 'Life On Mars?' and 'Under Pressure' with Queen. OOO, also I've been liking at the moment 'Young Americans' You all should tell me yours!_

_Now onto replying to reviews:_

_**Jetredgirl: I did have a good time, thank you very much!**_

_**Princess of Nightmares: You totally do make me smile so thank you very very much! Haha, I'm glad I described Jareth to your liking, and gosh I know, I'm totally jealous of that room myself. Also, I did bring in Hoggle and friends, I hope you liked how I incorporated them into the story. **_

_**Natzone: Thank you for actually helping me out there. I am trying to improve on my writing. I can't make any promises that the grammar is better but I sure hope so, also thank you so much for saying that you liked it! It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**Luckyfourleafcloverlady: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SWEET REVIEW! I really hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Guest: Thank you for saying my story was "hella rad!" Haha, it means a lot.**_

_**Guest #2: Here is the next chapter, hope it was what you expected. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_GUYS. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A CHAPTER IN SO LONG. School started and I have been so busy with work and my extra curricular activities that I literally have had no spare time to write for you guys. But that's going to change. I'm going to find time to write. I promise you will never go this long without a chapter again, because I plan to start pre-writing my chapters so this problem doesn't happen again. Or maybe I'll pick days in the week to post. Comment below what days you think would be good days to post chapters, I'll totally take your opinions into consideration. Okay, here is chapter five. I hope it was worth the wait. _

**DISCLAIMER: (Shocker!) I do not own Labyrinth in any way, shape, manner or form. All rights go to Jim Henson and Lucasfilms, and any one else who had say in making the film.**

**Love Without Your Heartbeat**

Chapter 5: You're The Villain.

After a few seconds the pair let go of one another. It had been sufficiently awkward for everyone in the room. Sarah wasn't even sure why she hugged him in the first place. She felt an overwhelming urge to just thank him in any way she could. He had gotten her friends just for her, and he didn't have to do that. But he did.

_But he's the villain... he's the villain. Don't forget that, _Sarah mentally noted. Just because he did one kind thing for her doesn't mean he was suddenly the nice guy now. That's not how it works.

"Well.. I have to go now. Have fun love." Jareth said in an uneasy tone. He himself was still confused on the sudden affection Sarah showed. But he was going to take what he could get. With a small smile, and a wave of his hand he turned to leave.

Sarah watched Jareth disappear from the room, the door shutting behind him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sarah said, turning back toward her friends who had looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

The group decided that today they were going to conquer the mess that is the throne room. It was a pig sty and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in hundreds of years. The more Sarah thought about it, that was probably the case. The floor was covered with dirt and mud, chicken feathers were strewn across the room along with dirty rags.

"My lady.. do you know how long this will take!?" Sir Didymus exclaimed.

It was true, cleaning this room would take quite a while but she simply couldn't stare at the disheveled mess any longer.

"I know it will, but let's just get it done, shall we?" She replied back to Sir Didymus and the rest of the group who looked confused from the girls sudden need to clean.

"Sure Sarah, er' be right' back, er' gotta use the' toilet!" Hoggle responded, galloping towards the door to the rest of the castle.

"Sure." Sarah responded, not really paying attention as she was focused on what task to complete first. The little dwarf backed out of the throne room and hurried to his destination.

The dwarf hobbled down the corridor of the castle and stopped in front of a door, he reached up to knock on the entryway.

"Come in Hoghead." Jareth said from the other side of the door.

The room the small creature stopped to visit was Jareth's study odd enough.

Hoggle waddled into the large room, Jareth was sat in the chair behind his desk. His dark-wooded desk was covered in paperwork and books. Hoggle had always wondered what reading a book was like, the poor dwarf never learned how to read.

"There a gud' reason for you to call meh' to yuh're study yuhr' majesty?" Hoggle said, sarcasm and rudeness dripped from his words.

"Well in fact Hogwart, there is." The king replied, standing up from his chair and walking across the floor to stand in front of the small creature. His black heeled boots made a loud sound against the hardwood floor as he walked.

Hoggle had always been quite intimidated by Jareth. Not only was he way larger than Hoggle was, he also had the power to make Hoggle's life a living hell. Though the dwarf had learned to conceal his small fear of the Goblin King.

The king simply stared at the small being for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"I.. I need your help with something. It has to do with Sarah." Jareth finished, the chance that the dwarf would help him was slim, after what happened between the two.

"Give me one gud' reasun' that I shud' help yuh!" Hoggle said to him appalled that the king actually had the nerve to ask him not only for help, but help that has to do with Sarah.

"Hoggle, I think we both know why you're GOING to help me." Jareth said with a smirk on his face, obviously holding something over Hoggle's head.

The small dwarf flashed the king a look of worry. There was one reason why Hoggle had to help the rat Jareth, he had no choice.

"I need your help to have Sarah.. fall in love with me." Jareth stated in a small whisper. He had never said the words out loud to anyone and he wasn't sure what the dwarf's reaction would be.

"FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hoggle shouted with a laugh. He couldn't believe his ears. Sarah fall in love with Jareth? That could never happen. Sarah hated his guts, the last thing the poor girl would do is fall head over heels for him.

"Shut up you pathetic creature! My threat still stands!" The king shouted at Hoggle.

The dwarf shut his mouth instantly, and let the king continue to speak.

"You see Hogweed, I need a queen. The labyrinth has told me that my deadline is coming up to bond, forty days to be exact. The labyrinth has also told me who my one true mate is, and that's Sarah..." he looked at the ground, "I know that she wants nothing to do with me, why should she? But I wasn't lying when I said that I loved her.." He looked up at Hoggle, desperation evident in his eyes.

In that moment, Hoggle had almost felt some kind of sympathy for the the poor king. In the end, he knew without Jareth meeting the deadline, the labyrinth would die, and the Underground would die along with it.

"Well, how do yuh expect' me tuh help?" The dwarf questioned.

"Talk me up to her, show her I'm not as bad as I seem.." Jareth responded.

"But yuh are as bad as yuh seem.." Hoggle said with a smirk on his face.

Jareth looked back at him coldly wiping the grin off of his face.

"Let me know if she says anything about me. I only have limited time Hoggle.. I need this to work." The king stated.

"Fine, but I is not making any' promises that it'll' work." The dwarf said.

"You're dismissed."

XOXO

_I know this chapter is short, but I feel like this is where it needed to end in order for me to start the next chapter (which I am starting right now) YAY. I PROMISE YOU THE WAIT WILL NEVER BE THIS LONG FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER._

_In order to make up for such the shitty updating time, I am anxious to tell you that... I AM WORKING ON A NEW LABY FIC! _

_This one is going to be so awesome, I have great ideas for it already. It should be posted soon. I love you all and I'm so sorry for the wait. Chapter 6 should be up sometime tomorrow night. _

_Love, jarethsgoblinqueen._

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

_**Jetredgirl: I AM BACK NOW NO WORRIES! I am in love with "Seven", one of my favorite Bowie songs of all time. It has such amazing lyrics, it truly does. **_

_**Aquamarine: Thank you so so so so so so much for saying my story was charming. I love "Putting Out Fire With Gasoline" aswell! One of my faves!**_

_**Tukeball: Thank you for saying all those wonderful things about my story! It means so much to me, it really really truly truly does. David is also my spirit animal haha, I love him so much!**_

_**Natzone: CAN I JUST SAY I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH ASWELL LIKE OMG. Thank you for saying that I was an "awesome writer"!**_

_**Little Sweetness: You are so kind, and {maybe they will ;)} I hate when Jareth is super cruel in fan fics. It makes me sad.**_

_**PamK: YOU ARE SO NICE FOR SAYING I AM YOUR FAVORITE FAN FICTION LIKE WOW WOW WOW. I read that link that you posted and I find it a very interesting theory. I wasn't planning on it being in my story, but you never know.**_

_**comical freaka: Thanks for saying you like my story! I love every song you named, he's the epitome of perfect.**_

_**SunBlazer15: I love you for saying that my story was wonderful. I also wish Bowie would tour again. It honestly would make my life if he did. He's so amazing, and seeing him in concert would be PERFECT.**_

_**Jeebs444: Thank you so much! **_


End file.
